Dark Side
by Sokkalovr1
Summary: (Link x Shadow Link) Rated M for a reason.
1. Crimson Eyes

Dark Side

Ch. 1; Crimson Eyes

"Epona!" Link called. He whistled after a few seconds. She would usually be trotting up the path by now. Link sighed. _I guess I'll have to go get her._ _The kids probably distracted her in the spring,_ Link thought to himself as he trudged up the beaten path to the cool spring a few meters away. As he got closer, however, he did not hear the usual laughter and splashing that came with the children playing. Worried, Link hastens his pace.

When he reached the mouth of the spring, he stopped cold. He was met not by the children, but by a strange man. He was a strange sight indeed, what with his dark clothing and ashy blonde hair. He stood by Epona at the edge of the clearing.

The strange man was stroking Epona's mane, almost longingly, as if he wished to swing his leg over her back and ride away, himself. It appeared as if he hadn't noticed Link standing at the entrance to the spring, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Sir? Might I ask what you are doing with my horse?" Link called out. The strange man turned abruptly, making Link flinch, for the stranger's facial features were so familiar. The face was his own. They had the same nose, the same mouth, even the same piercings. Yet, the man had strange, somewhat luminescent red eyes, and deathly pale skin. And the smirk resting lithely upon his face… Link's own mouth had never held such a mischievous shape. It reeked of wrongdoing.

"Who are you?" Link breathed, confusion and shock lacing his expression. The man before him chuckled, obviously quite amused, and then began leisurely walking towards him, stopping about a foot away.

"Isn't it obvious?" The look-alike asked, still smirking. Suddenly, he disappeared. "I'm you." He whispered conspiratorially, directly behind Link. Link whirled around, pulling out his sword. The imposter grinned.

"No, you're not. I'm me." Link said, in stance for a fight that was sure to come, determination carved into his features.

"Oh, I assure you, I am you. But I am merely just…A shadow of you, if you will." The doppelganger explained, still grinning his awful grin. Link studied his movements—his hands, the way he walked, his expression—as the shadow began circling him.

"Put that away, would you? It's clear you don't want a fight; and neither do I . . . For now." Imposter-Link said, smirking and giving Link a side glance.

"I have faced more intimidating things than you. I am not afraid of a fight." Link replied, holding his chin up. Imposter-Link approached him slowly, getting closer to his face.

"You should be." Imposter-Link whispered, sending cold shivers down his spine.

"Why? Are we not the same?" Link asked pointedly, turning the impostors own words against him. "I am not afraid of myself."

"The same? The _same_? Oh, if I'd known you would be so idiotic, I wouldn't have bothered coming to meet you." Imposter-Link said incredulously, pausing in his circling. "I see I will have to explain some things to you.

"You see, we may look similar, but we are oh-so very different." He talked with his hands, so unlike Link does, as if to prove his point. In fact, Link rarely talks at all. "I am merely a shadow of you. While you are famous and known for your good deeds, I am hidden in the shadows, and no one knows me." He leans in close to Link's ear, once again behind him. "I am your dark side." Timidity flashed over Link's expression, only for slightest second, before disappearing, as though it were never there. He turned, only to find his dark counterpart was propped up against a tree a few feet away, examining his fingernails.

"I only come out every so often. You have never seen me before today, but I guess you could say we are twins. When you were born, as was I." Shadow-Link pushes off the tree and stands up straight. "But do not think that we are brothers, because we are not. We are merely different versions of the same person; you are the light, and I am the dark. While you are nice and noble, I am not so nice and I am certainly not noble. I do things you would never consider doing." Shadow-Link explains, Link listening raptly.

"So, you are my opposite." Link says, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought as Shadow-Link begins to walk back to Link, a mischievous gleam in his ruby red eyes that Link had never seen before. It made him curious.

"And you know what they say…" Shadow-Link says, stopping his advances a couple inches from Link's face. Link's thoughtful expression soon turns to one of curiosity and slight distrust, while Shadow-Link's face remains in a mischievous smirk. Link is determined to stand his ground; he remains curious about Shadow-Link's next actions. As he stares into the red eyes in front of him, he fails to realize that Shadow-Link has gotten closer than before. "Opposites attract." Shadow-Link whispers, then quickly leans in and closes the short distance between them with a lightning-quick kiss, startling his light counterpart. The last thing Link saw of Shadow-Link were his crimson eyes. Then he vanished, without a trace.


	2. Dark Dreams

Dark Side

Ch. 2; Dark Dreams

Link leaped back, startled, but his demonic twin was gone. He looked around, his crystalline blue eyes a display of confusion. He sighed, then raked his hands through his hair, glaring at the sky as if he were asking why it had to be him. Why he had to be the one with a 'dark side', who was apparently attracted to him was beyond his own comprehension. Link righted himself, then shook his head. _The best plan is to not think about it_ , he thought to himself. He then took hold of Epona's reigns and guided her along the path, where he would tie her up accordingly to a tree near his tree house.

He wearily stared at the ladder that led to his home and debated just camping outside with Epona, when he felt a sudden chill and decided against it. _What if he comes back?_ Link could very well be caught off guard and killed in his sleep. Or worse. He begins his ascent up the ladder. _Slow and steady._ As he finally reaches the top, he pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the balcony surrounding the ladder. He rests his head on the rails, exhausted. He'd had a hard day at the ranch; Shadow-Link had only made it worse by piling on the confusion and the headache that came with it.

Lost in thought, Link was caught off guard as it began to rain unexpectedly. Link had been so preoccupied with the nightmare that was his dark counterpart that he had failed to notice the dark clouds forming overhead. After a few drops of rain had plopped onto his forehead and shoulders, he decided it was time to go inside and start a fire. He stood swiftly, shaking the hair that had fallen into his face back to its normal position. He went inside, already shedding the worn green tunic that adorned his torso, tossing it carelessly to the ground.

He threw some sticks into the corner which he had dubbed the 'fire-place' of his home. It took some time, but he soon got a fire going, just strong enough that he wouldn't freeze to death in the middle of the night. He then proceeded to climb into his bed on the second floor of his tree house. His exhaustion let him assume that sleep would take over as soon as he laid down. However, as the night progressed, he found he could hardly sleep a wink. He tossed and turned, and any bit of sleep he got, his dreams were haunted by the shadow he had met just hours prior.

The next morning, he arose slowly, scrounging up some breakfast for himself, then retrieving his tunic from the floor where it had fallen. It was in dire need of a wash, but Link pulled it on anyway. He ate his breakfast, then climbed down the ladder to Epona, who whinnied a greeting. He swung his leg over her back and spurred her towards the ranch. He passed by many of his neighbors, each waving with a smile. Link just politely waved back and continued on his way. He jumped the gate that blocked the cattle's way of escaping, then stopped. The rancher was nowhere to be found, and it seemed as if the cattle were all inside the barn, which was locked tightly. Link decided to wait and see if anyone would show up.

No one did. After about a half-hour, Link gave up and returned to Epona, jumping the gate again to get back to the village. He guided his companion towards the shop next to the lake, dismounting her and walking inside. The lady at the counter greeted Link with a smile.

"What can I get you today, Link?" The woman asked politely, her brown eyes twinkling. Link smiled.

"Just a glass of milk, Ma'am." Link replied, sliding forward some rupees. The woman clicked her tongue and pushed them back.

"It's on the house, honey." Link raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic gesture. "You don't look so well today. Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked, pouring the milk into a tall cup.

"Not really. The storm kept me up." Link replied, tapping his fingers on the counter as he leaned against it. His expression was one of complete calm. He didn't usually condone telling falsehoods, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well say _'Oh, I didn't sleep well because my dark side kissed me,'_ now could he?

"Oh, you poor dear. Here." She slid the glass of milk towards him, which he caught on reflex, just preventing it from splashing over onto the floor, then chugging it gratefully. He hands the empty cup back to the woman and she puts it in the sink. "You seem to be preoccupied. What's on your mind?" she asks, her worried expression drawing words out of Link's mouth.

"I went to work this morning and no one was there. It's been bugging me." Link mumbles, still tapping his fingers.

"Sweetie, the rancher went out of town yesterday. He said he was going to go visit some relatives in the neighboring village. Didn't he tell you?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. Link mentally smacked himself on the forehead. He was so worried about Shadow-Link that he'd forgotten the rancher went out of town.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, I'm just out of it today. I didn't get much sleep and yesterday was hard on me." Link apologized, rather embarrassed. "I think I should go back home and try to get some sleep. I'll come by later." Link pet the cat on the way out, earning the usual hiss and attempted clawing. Link grinned at the cat, then exited the shop.

When he walked outside, the first thing he noticed was the children. The second thing he noticed was that they were arguing. Again. The children were always arguing; no matter how small the reason, it was just normal for them. Link smiled. _At least the children haven't changed_ , he thought to himself as they approached him. _But they had._ They had all gotten a bit bigger, but that didn't stop them from arguing. Link thought that even when they were adults, they would still fight, the two of them.

"Link, Link! Beth threw my boomerang into the tree, and we can't get it down!" Talo complained.

"I did not! I mean, yeah, I threw it, but the wind put it up there! It's your fault you decided to play with it when it's windy!" Beth argued, her hands on her hips.

"Me? It's your fault for throwing it!" Talo shot back, his hands flying in the air.

"How else would you play with a boomerang?" Beth replied, rolling her eyes. As the children continued to argue, Link was imagining how much more quiet it would be if the children just _got along_. Link didn't think he could imagine anything quieter than the siblings arguing, at least not in the village.

Link smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Which tree?" Link asked, skimming the ground for a rock of some sort; he was hoping to knock the boomerang out of the tree. Talo pointed to the tree towering above them. Link examined the branches, trying to locate the boomerang as the children continued arguing.

"It's all your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" The children bantered back and forth for a while before Link finally spotted the boomerang. He aimed expertly at the branch holding the boomerang aloft, then tossed the rock he had found, hitting the branch with a satisfying _thunk!_ The boomerang fell down, down, until it finally hit the ground. The children stopped arguing long enough to notice the boomerang and to thank Link before collecting it and running off, continuing their argument. Link smiled and shook his head. _Some things never change_ , Link thought as he guided his horse back towards his home, hoping to get some sleep.

When he finally reached his bed, he practically collapsed in fatigue. Sleep attempted to evade him, but Link's calm breathing soon guided him into a fitful slumber.

In his dreams, it was dark. Darker than the blackest starless night. Link couldn't have hoped to see anything. Then, like the spark of a flame, light exploded before him, temporarily blinding him. Then, a form emerged behind the light.

"Thinking about me, are you?" Shadow-Link stepped forward, his silhouette aglow.

"You." Link growled uncharacteristically. It was unlike him to be so angry, but something about the red-eyed doppelganger just made his blood boil.

"Me? Yes, I suppose I am." The bright red eyes held an amused gleam that only angered Link further. He moved to unsheathe his sword, but he found he was without it, wearing only his simple tunic and leggings.

"Why do you continue to haunt me?" Link said, his rage barely contained.

"Ooh, haunting! I like that one. Here's another: Devious. Oh, or perhaps, dishonest? Either will work, I suppose, though, now that it's in mind, I think I much prefer haunting." Shadow-Link waved his hand in dismissal.

"Why are you here? How are you here?" Link clenched his fists.

"You were thinking of me, so I figured I'd surprise you and give you what you wanted." Shadow-Link smirked, one hand on his hip and the other holding his chin. "This is what you want, isn't it? You want answers?" Shadow-Link disappeared, then reappeared behind Link, his arms encircling him tightly. "Or perhaps something else?" Link jumped from his grasp, once again grasping for a sword that wasn't there.

"Hmm. Guess not." Disappointment lingered in his eyes. "Maybe next time?" The bloody nightmare winked, sending a chill down Link's spine. Link squinted, trying to make out the features of the dark twin in front of him, as the light was now in front of him, rather than behind. He could just make out his dark counterpart's silver hair, and he could clearly see the blood-red orbs through the light. He could not, however, make out any clothes or any distinct features.

"I hate you." Link said quietly, his hair falling into his face to hide the crimson color on his cheeks. "Just go away. Leave me alone."

"Love and hate go hand in hand, don't you think?" Shadow-Link smiled evilly, before walking off into the distance, melting into the shadows around him.


	3. A Life in Darkness

Dark Side Pt.3

Alright, so yeah, I haven't updated in months, but hey. I'm here now. Can't guarantee that updates will become more frequent, as school is going to start back soon and I'll be occupied with that. Also, major writer's block is in my way, so sorry if this chapter is shit, I tried, you can kill me after I've graduated high school with my AA.

Also, this is in Dark's point of view, and it is first person POV, so just be warned if it looks a little different than the other chapters, which were third person POV and in Link's POV. Anyways, on with the show!

Watching.

Waiting.

Waiting for the right moment to sink my teeth in. 

Years, I have watched him, wondering what could be so great about him. Wondering why I was not so showered upon with love and adoration. I suppose it could have something to do with me being part shadow, couldn't it? 

I remember, at first, when the fairy first came to him, that before, he was the only Kokiri child without one. He was teased by the boys and girls, all except that one girl, Saria. I only watched, silent, and at his age, I was afraid. Afraid of being teased as he was. I had almost gotten the courage to talk to him, thinking we had something in common. I was never the popular one, being a Kokiri's shadow. I was to live forever as a child, while the rest grew old and died. 

And then the fairy came. She told him of his destiny, as I watched, growing stone cold as my light was taken away, and brought into some inexplicable journey to help save the world. I stayed in the shadows, never to be seen or heard. 

Soon, I had crossed over many boundaries of emotion towards the young hero; admiration before the fairy came, then numbness as I watched the boy pull the Sword of Time out of its pedestal and fall to the floor, not to wake again for seven years. Then when he woke, the red heat of rage at being left alone for so long. Ganondorf found me, shadowing the young man as a shadow was supposed to, and 'hired' me as an assailant. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of the boy I was supposed to keep safe.

Almost a year passed before he and I drew swords against each other, in the heart of the water temple. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, fading back to the Shadow Realm. He had bested me. After that, I knew I could not defeat him in battle.

After he chose to let Zelda reverse time so he could have his childhood again, I knew he would forget our battle in the future. But I could never forget.

So I watched him grow up, fall in love, and then leave. Saria and the boy had been together, but as he grew older and she stayed the same, they knew he had to go. He left with many heartfelt goodbyes, and he soon strayed to a nearby town. He stayed there for only three days, to the normal common person. In actuality, he was there for months, and with the power of being able to turn back time, he was able to save another town, Clock Town. Soon, however, he became a wanderer, helping whoever needed help until he finally settled down in a quaint village. In fact, he's still there. I am watching him, still, as he conquers yet another evil, while not even remembering the first evil he conquered. 

I no longer wish to destroy his physical self, though I have been enjoying terrorizing his emotions. I have to admit it is becoming rather arousing to see him so… Flustered, over my parting gift. The kiss meant nothing, but it had been so tempting, I just couldn't help myself. And the dream too. Ooh, the dream was my favorite. I so enjoyed his expression when he realized I was there. Fear. Such a tangible, pungent fear, I could see it rolling off of him in waves. Fear, mixed in with apprehension, anger, and… was it a touch of desire? Barely there, but yes. It seems I may be a shadow to a queer. But that is fine. It is not like I am not. I am his shadow after all. 

Perhaps I might just drop in for a bit. I do think my dear Link could use a little…. Push. In the wrong direction, of course. _Heh heh heh…_

Well here's chapter 3. I just kind of went with the flow on this chapter, I wrote what felt right. Basically it's just Dark talking about how he grew up and such, watching Link. I wanted to tie in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, and I know I need to probably add in something about Skyward Sword and Wind Waker, but you know, one thing at a time. I think I might just keep it the way it is, so as not to make it more complicated, because I have not played Skyward Sword or Wind Waker yet. Also, if I get something wrong about anything that happened in Twilight Princess, please forgive me. I have not played the entire game, and though I hope to, I may not for some time. Everything's just kind of up in the air at this point. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
